Maldita Traición
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot. Porque ella, la niña ingenua que todos creían que era, era también humana. Y por sobretodas las cosas, era mujer. Deseaba con toda la fuerza de su sangre sentir como ésta hervía hasta no poder más y buscaba un lugar a donde huir, tal como su cuerpo había hecho al abrazar a otro hombre. A él. LEMON. Eriol/Sakura


**Maldita Traición**

**(Eriol x Sakura)**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP. Sólo los tomo prestados para poder hacer una historia a mi pura imaginación y sin fines de lucro._

.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.

- Ah... no...

Los gemidos iban en aumento bajo el sopor de aquella oscura y algo sucia habitación de 2x2. Un viejo hotel a un lado de una carretera olvidada por el tiempo era el nido perfecto para dos pájaros que habían perdido sus alas en medio del pecado.

La dama de cabello castaño se aferraba a las sábanas sintiendo los labios húmedos y calientes sobre su piel, haciéndole cosquillas que quemaban en su intimidad. La lengua no ayudaba a calmar esa infinita sed de más que se estaba apoderando de ella. Aquella extensión sabía muy bien lo que hacía, demostrando que no era su primera experiencia sexual. Ni la de ella.

- Sakura... Eres tan hermosa...

La masculina y profunda voz sonó ronca, apoderada por el deseo de sentir más de aquél perfume a cerezos que le llenaba el cuerpo y el alma.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esto?

Todo lo que recordaba la mujer era el brillo de la lujosa casa de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, luego de una larga noche llorando en sus brazos porque había descubierto que su marido le era infiel por un estúpido descuido de parte del chino.

La angustia no venía del dolor de sentirse traicionada, de que otra mujer había tocado ese cuerpo moreno y fibroso. Nada de eso. Le hervía la sangre de tan sólo pensar que ella era una simple muñeca de trapo, la segunda, la _otra_ opción.

¡Ella no era lo primero en su vida! Y ese sentimiento egoísta la lastimaba como jamás creyó posible.

Una hermosa y filosa daga se clavaba dulcemente en su corazón y el resto de su cuerpo. Pero no era la culpa. Eran las deliciosas sensaciones que el hombre de cabello añil le ofrecía.

Ahí, los dos desnudos en un lugar desconocido. Era lo que necesitaba para calmar su dolor y su sed de sexo.

Porque ella, la niña ingenua que todos creían que era, era también humana. Y por sobretodas las cosas, _era mujer_. Deseaba con toda la fuerza de su sangre sentir como ésta hervía hasta no poder más y buscaba un lugar a donde huir, tal como su cuerpo había hecho al abrazar a otro hombre. _A él._

- Eriol... Por favor...

El nombrado curveó sus labios maliciosamente, y aunque los ojos aún brillaban mostrando vida, su mirada era opacada por el deseo que le invadió la voz tan sugerente y excitada de la pequeña de la cual hacía tanto tiempo deseaba.

¿Y por qué no? Eran demasiados años estando cuidando en las sombras a la única por la que suspiraba en sus noches de soledad, buscando un poco de "alivio" a su ser. Mirando como todos la miraban con pasión y él debía contenerse para asesinar de la forma más cruel a todos y cada uno de aquellos que osaban desnudarla con la mirada. Ni siquiera él tenía ese privilegio.

Hasta ahora.

Y debía agradecércelo a su primo por ser tan idiota. Aquél que llevaba, de una forma u otra, su misma sangre. Y aún así se permitió tal estupidez como engañar a la mujer más extraordinaria del mundo.

El joven acomodó el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía sobre el, encontrando el lugar que buscaba. Sin esperar un sólo segundo más, la unión de sus sexos se hizo presente en medio de un grito lleno de desesperación por parte de la menor.

Eriol estaba completamente privado de sus sentidos, más que de sentir el calor y la humedad del interior de Kinomoto. Era imposible para él concentrarse en otra cosa más que en eso y que los gritos de Sakura lo estaban volviendo más loco de lo que su conciencia, normalmente serena, podía controlar.

- Ah, Eriol... ¡Eriol! ¡MÁS!

El vaivén frenético de la mujer no le daba tiempo a coordinar él mismo el ritmo, siendo rápidamente tomado por ella. O estaba muy necesitada o realmente odiaba a Syaoran por la traición.

- S-Sakura... ¡Sakura!

Un beso violento fue robado de la boca ajena deseosa de más. Incluso la pequeña cantidad de sangre que se derramaba por una pequeña mordida de labios de la menor le resultaba estimulante.

Ese no era él. Esa no era ella.

Dos extraños estaban conociéndose entre las sábanas, y todo lo que sabían del otro es que sus cuerpos se unían como un perfecto rompecabezas.

Cuando el calor no pudo más con ellos y las respiraciones se aceleraron, una inmensa sensación de tensa inquietud los apoderó a ambos, y como un volcán en erupción los abandonó para depositarse en el cuerpo del otro.

Las manos buscaron titubeantes las ajenas, aferrándose con fuerza en medio de miradas desconcertantes. Cualquier intruso que pudiera observarlos podría pensar sin dudar que se trataba del más puro e infinito amor.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Una vez las respiraciones se relajaron a un ritmo decentemente normal, el joven se levantó del lecho en dirección al baño para refrescarse por aquel momento exquisito.

Sakura no dijo una palabra, dándose vuelta para repasar en su mente lo que acababa de pasar, más unos pocos momentos anteriores donde descubrió que no podía confiar en nadie, ya que Tomoyo la había engañado con su perfecta sonrisa de teatro mirándola llorar hasta el cansancio, sabiendo que era ella misma la que había producido todo este descenlance. Y su esposo, Syaoran Li, el amante de aquella perfecta actriz de porcelana.

Cuando regresó al mundo real pudo ver la sonrisa del único ser que intentó darle, al menos una sola vez en su vida, algo más que sólo amor: protección... y satisfacción.

.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.

_Historia extraña sí las hay, pero se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción. Ya saben que la inspiración es así, llega en el momento menos indicado o más bizarro. Y lo dejo ahí._

_Una historia donde Sakura descubre que Syaoran le es infiel con Tomoyo y termina en los brazos de Eriol. Sé que no es TAN rebuscado, pero al menos quise demostrar que Saku no es tan "inocente" como la pintan y también tiene necesidades. _

_Como siempre espero sus comentarios._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
